


Three Mornings

by Celyan



Series: MCU Kink Bingo 2018 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Sharing a Bed, brothers being close, calm and peaceful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 18:08:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15102152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celyan/pseuds/Celyan
Summary: Three consecutive mornings aboard the Statesman.The atmosphere between the brothers is warm, easy, comfortable, and Loki finds himself wishing that they could just stay here, locked up in that precious moment where nothing else exists than the two of them, in a way it hasn’t in such a long time.





	Three Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> This here is my very first MCU fic, written for the MCU Kink Bingo over at Tumblr. It is also the first fic I've written in about three years, which makes me both happy and nervous in turns. In addition, I love to play with words and try out different writing styles, which I hope can be seen from my fics.

When Loki wakes up he feels warm, content and more relaxed than he can remember being in a long, long time. He can feel Thor’s chest against his cheek, his heartbeat strong and steady in his ears, and his brother’s gentle fingers running through his hair are soothing in a way Loki has not experienced in years. He would rather not open his eyes, would prefer to pretend being asleep still, but he knows Thor is aware of his awakening, and he waits for Thor to stop, to wish him good morning and to leave the bed to start the day.

Still, the fingers in his hair continue steadily on. Loki waits for some more, then makes up his mind and opens his eyes. He raises his head a little, careful not to dislodge the fingers in his hair, and murmurs his first words of the day with a voice that is still half in dreamland.

Thor smiles at him and repeats the words, and they just stare at each other for a moment or five. Loki is not counting, in any case, and he doubts that neither is Thor. The atmosphere between the brothers is warm, easy, comfortable, and Loki finds himself wishing that they could just stay here, locked up in that precious moment where nothing else exists than the two of them, in a way it hasn’t in such a long time. 

Eventually, though, Thor’s fingers leave his hair, slow and reluctant though they are, and the question in his eyes causes Loki to give a slight, almost unnoticeable nod. Thor’s smile widens at that and Loki rolls his eyes, if only slightly, but that just means that Thor looks at him fondly and then, finally, they both are ready to properly start the day.

*

The next morning finds Loki spooned by Thor’s bigger body, warm breaths of air against the back of his neck and a strong arm wrapped around his chest. Loki wakes up slowly, almost carefully, sliding from dream into reality in one long, slow, continuous movement. His head rests against Thor’s other arm, its fingers curled towards his cheek, barely touching; he blinks and for a moment he swears he can see the smile on his brother’s face just by looking at those fingers.

Loki brings one of his own hands over the one on his chest for a gentle squeeze to tell Thor that he is awake now, too, for the fact that Thor is waking up before him seems to be the new norm. The sheets all around them are satin (because of course they are, the ship used to belong to the Grandmaster after all), and Loki imagines how wonderful they might feel against his skin should he be free to sleep in his most preferred fashion. He cannot find it in himself to be truly sorry about it, though, for having Thor close far triumphs the feeling of mere sheets on naked skin, satin or no satin. And how strange a thought is that, to compare the feeling of his brother’s closeness to that of some sheets? Loki shakes his head a little, amused at his own thoughts, and wonders whether Thor would feel the same. Perhaps not. 

Thor, however, grumbles something barely audible against his hair, causing Loki to shiver and hold onto his hand a little tighter. He is in no rush to leave the bed, it is early still and the feeling of Thor’s body around his is far too pleasant for Loki to entertain any kind of thoughts about pulling away for anything less than mortal danger. He does move his head to rest on the pillow for now, though, its satin cool against his cheek, and smiles when Thor lowers his now free arm down his body, the fingers of their free hands entwining.

Loki lets out a soft sigh of rare contentment, surrounded by Thor as he is, and his eyes flutter shut. He does not fall asleep again (and he doubts that Thor will either), simply enjoys the feeling of being held by his brother, the rightness of it. They might not yet be as close as they once were, they might still have issues to talk through and apologies to offer and accept, but they have this and right now, it is enough. 

*

The morning after that is all about hazy dimness and the shadows that surround the bed the two brothers are sharing. Loki opens his eyes to find his vision filled with short hair and golden skin, the feeling of Thor’s heavier body weighing him down against the smooth sheets pleasant in its easy comfort.

He cannot move his arms for they are pinned down by Thor’s upper body, but he finds he does not mind, not when there are lips just barely touching the side of his neck. Incidentally, it is the very same spot Thor always touches him, and Loki shivers a little at the memories suddenly assaulting him from all directions. He feels lost there for a moment, but then Thor murmurs something against his neck – and is that a tongue on his skin? – and Loki blinks, having completely missed whatever it is that was said to him.

Thor gives a sleepy little chuckle at his non-response, and this time there is no denying the warm feel of Thor’s tongue as it licks a long stripe from his neck to his jaw. Loki starts and, having momentarily forgotten how Thor is all over him in a way that should feel more imprisoning than it does (now there’s a fun thought for Loki to ponder in his mind for later), tries to bring his hands up to push at his brother only to realise that he is well and truly caged in by him. 

For a moment, all Loki can do is to stare up at Thor, his sweet and gentle and amused and definitely smug brother, for now he can see it all from that bright blue eye. Sentiment, he thinks helplessly, and is it not better to just give in than to try and fight a fight one knows one cannot win? 

Lips are suddenly on his, warm and soft, and Loki finds himself easily giving in to their demands. He knows he should be more annoyed at himself than this, he does, but he just... isn’t. He isn’t, and he is beginning to suspect that he never will be, a thought that would alarm him if it was anyone else but Thor. 

Once the kiss is broken and Loki finally has his mouth back to himself, Thor moves so that one of Loki’s hands comes free. It lasts but a moment, though, for Thor entwines their fingers and brings their joined hands to rest on the cool satin of the pillow, right next to Loki’s face. Thor smiles and moves to kiss Loki’s neck now, tiny soft nips against the sensitive skin, and all Loki can do is to turn his face towards their hands and wonder just how far his brother is prepared to take this. 

For a time, Thor seems content to simply kiss him, to explore his skin with his lips and his teeth, and Loki feels comfortable in a way he is not used to connect to what they are doing. But then again, it is only kissing so far, and kissing Loki can do with ease, should Thor deign to return to his lips again. He wonders, briefly, whether he should be more vocal about what is happening, to use his voice when the use of his limbs has been limited so, but forgets all about it when Thor finally covers his lips with his own again, their scenic route on his skin cut short by the constraints of their clothing. 

Thor’s kisses are as slow and gentle as ever, and Loki’s sigh is lost in between their mouths. He thinks of the promise such languid grace offers, of time spent thoroughly exploring naked skin and secret spots of pleasure, and cannot stop himself from smiling against Thor’s lips. Thor’s answering smile is followed by a bite on his lower lip, sharp but not long lasting, and Loki raises an eyebrow. Interesting, he thinks and tries his best to catch his brother’s eye. When he does, he merely blinks once, twice, three times, and closes his eyes again once he has seen the blue in it darken considerably. 

Loki is not exactly new to this, so he does recognise the desire for what it is. He is acutely aware of their sleeping clothes, though, for no article of clothing has yet to be removed. Perhaps Thor plans to stop and not finish what he so clearly has started, then? That would be unfortunate, but nothing Loki cannot live with. He still hopes he does not need to. 

Eventually Thor pulls from his lips again, though he remains merely centimetres away. Loki can feel every inhale and exhale of Thor’s against his skin, but he still does not know what his brother plans to do next and for a moment he considers pushing up against the heavier body still covering his. He is confident in his knowledge of Thor not wanting to do this if Loki himself is unwilling, and while he isn’t he can still make it look like he is, if he so wishes. The problem, however, is that he _is_ unwilling to do anything to hurt his brother anymore. Loki may pretend to be unsure as to why, but he can never lie convincingly enough to fool both himself and Thor all at once. That, he thinks, might be his greatest weakness yet.

Thor does not seem to tire of looking at him yet, a fact that fills Loki with a mix of happiness and apprehension, and he wonders why. He keeps his silence, though, and resigns himself to wait and see what is to happen. 

The wait, however long it may have been, ends with Thor sitting up and pulling Loki’s unresisting body into his lap for what Loki now recognises as practical purposes. His shirt is first to vanish, followed closely by Thor’s own, and the hands that then lower him back onto the silky sheets are careful in moving lower, down to his hips. Loki spares a moment to marvel at the feeling of the satin sheets against his naked back, as soft and sleek as he had expected them to be, then turns his attention back to the way Thor is easing his pants down his lower body. He lifts his hips in assistance and then helpfully parts his legs to create a space for Thor to claim as his. 

They weren’t quite there yet the previous morning, Loki finds himself thinking almost feverishly, but now they are, and the sooner Thor finishes ridding himself of the rest of his clothing the sooner they can move forward. 

It takes but seconds for Thor to discard his own undergarments and to lower himself on top of Loki again, and Loki cannot help being quietly impressed. The kisses that follow are surer and more eager, now, for the expanse of bare skin seems to invite them to wander freely. Loki much approves of being appreciated thus, of needing only to lie there and enjoy the exploration of whichever spots catch Thor’s fancy. He does make sure to show his own appreciation in the way he sighs and murmurs words of encouragement, though, and touches Thor in return when an opportunity presents itself.

Eventually, Thor reaches the ultimate prize of his quest, and Loki cannot stop the gasp that escapes him when his brother’s mouth practically devours his cock. He has been wondering, perhaps more frequently than he cares to admit, about the manner in which Thor would approach such a situation, and now he is going to find it out. The thought fills him with excitement like he has never felt before, a certain thrum deep within his bones and under his skin, and if he is more vocal than he usually would be then he can always claim that he is doing it for Thor’s benefit. It wouldn’t do to deprive his brother of the proof of what his touches are doing to Loki, after all.

Thor must have been prepared for the eventuality of what they are about to do, for soon there is also a slick finger breaching him, slow and gentle in a way only Thor has ever been with him. Loki calls out Thor’s name breathlessly, his impatience clear in the way his voice is higher than it normally would, and is rewarded with a low chuckle that causes a delicious shiver to run through his skin. A hand on his hip helps to keep him steady, though, and Loki takes in small gulps of air in the hopes of not embarrassing himself by prematurely reaching his peak. No, he wishes to finish with Thor inside of him, and preferably not before he has had the chance to properly enjoy it.

In the end Thor pulls both his mouth and his finger away, leaving Loki to eagerly watch how Thor quickly slicks himself and takes his place between his legs again. Loki has waited for this for a lot longer than he has ever realised, so he is unable to stop the gasp from leaving his lips once Thor is properly inside of him. The feeling of being made love to by Thor is, in a way, more than Loki can reasonably handle, but at the same time he would never want to give it up.

Such conflicting thoughts no longer give Loki a reason to push his brother away, though, and he surrenders easily to the feelings coursing through him — feelings that are caused by Thor — and gives as willingly as he gets. The way his body slides against the sheets, his hands held up against the pillow by one of Thor’s, the passionate kisses all over his skin, it all adds to how he sees himself now; no longer that solitary creature he long believed himself to be but a part of something bigger, something better and _right_. He shivers and feels more than sees the way Thor’s breath catches, the unmistakable sign of an end that is near, and the sweetness of it all makes it impossible for him not to follow suit. 

For a long moment time stands still. Loki can still feel Thor so very clearly, inside and on top of him, and their mingling breaths speak louder than any words ever could. Then, there is a soft sigh and an arranging of limbs in a way that comfort can best be achieved; and there, wrapped up in the sheets in Thor’s arms, still sticky but decidedly uncaring, Loki finds what he seeks.


End file.
